Chaos Will Reign
by Beauty6
Summary: The PPGZ are worked up. The MPGZ, are under work. One day Ken "accidentally" spills a secret, after Professor made him mad and then the PPGZ look it up and see hundreds of different power puffs around the world. That's where they see the MPGZ. During the school year around Halloween the MPGZ come to town after the PPGZ have so many new villains showing up that they need help.
1. Good Girls Gone Bad Part 1

**Here is one piece of information about the MPGZ and MRBZ**

 **Airisu- Iris is her MPGZ form-red**

 **Meiru- Maylu is her MPGZ form-blue**

 **Misora- Sonia is her MPGZ form-green**

 **Chaud- red-Iris' counterpart**

 **Lan- blue- Maylu's counterpart**

 **Geo- green-Sonia's counterpart**

 **Let's start**

 ***Monday after school***

Airisu's POV

The girls and I are flying over DenTech City to look for any crimes happening. "Can you believe the MRBZ last week!" asked Sonia. "With dyeing our hair and everything!" Maylu giggled. "Blue was a flattering color on you," Maylu said. Then Sonia started chasing Maylu. And all I did was laugh. Then I spotted some criminals tying people to a large, explosive bomb. I yelled, "Girls!" "Look!" They gasped. Sadly the criminals were none other than the most unbelievably annoying boys on the face of the Earth. Sometimes I wonder if they even were created on Earth. Just as we were about to to descend on them, the NetPolice came and took them into custody. "What the what?" said Misora. "Ugh!" "That is **_our_** job, not theirs." Meiru and I agreed. This wasn't even the first time this month they've been doing **_our_** job.

Last week Saturday they had defeated one of our most arch nemesis, Shademan, with their ever so new technology. Ugh! Technology sucks sometimes.

I had gotten home to no one so I had the whole house to myself. I was just about to drink a whole bottle of Sepsi,after eating a whole box of PupTats, when Professor Lord called me to come to his lab. I quickly grabbed a bag of chips and a bottle of water and ran out of the house, after setting the new alarm system my dad put in.

I was running so fast I ran into someone. It was Chaud! "Hey watch it will ya?" he said rudely. "Is that how you talk to your girlfriend?" "Oh wait, you're too pathetic to have one." And with that said I walked away satisfied. I might have not fought him, but I sure mouthed him off good. I smiled to myself. I reached into the pocket of my crimson red jacket to text professor, and realized that crook stole my phone. Ooh!

Momoko's POV

I was walking to the park to meet my fantastic boyfriend Dexter. He and I were the smartest kids in Townsville High. The best part was that we are both seniors and both going to Europe to do our studies there. I absolutely love him. His sun burnt orange hair. His kind sky blue eyes. His adorable black rimmed boxed glasses. The hottest feature about him is how he looks professional in everything. One time he dressed up as a clown and still looked professionally hot. As I was walking to the park, my pink PPGZ belt started glowing. I looked around and saw an alley and made sure no one was looking and went into the alley and transformed into Blossom, leader of the Powerpuff Girls Z. The only real superheroes in the world. Not like Spillerman, or Supperman, Butman, or Slow Runner. **(A.K.A Spiderman, Superman, Batman, and Flash.)** I texted Dexter that I was being held up by my sister so I would meet him in 20 minutes.

I arrived to Townsville Square. Bubbles and Buttercup were already here. Bubbles had her wand upgraded over the years. Buttercup's hammer now has spikes. My yo-yo was switched out for my bow to be upgraded maximum.

The villain was new. She had bleach blonde hair with a light orange checkered board highlight design. Her outfit looked like a normal school girl assemble consisting of a plaid skirt and a white tanktop. She had knee high socks and black combat boots.

She also had the mayor, Mayor, and his secretary, Miss Bellum tied up at gun point.

I took my bow off and stretched it horizontally and pink lens appeared. I put my bow on my face and saw that the gun wasn't even loaded, but when I looked over the rope that tied the two people up it was explosive. If you tried to cut it, it would explode. I yelled, "Bow multiplier!" My bow then split into tiny little bow and spun around the villain. Then Buttercup shot one of her spikes at the girl and whispered, "Sleeping Beauty." As soon as it hit the girl she fell asleep releasing the gun in her hand. Bubbles formed a bubble around the gun and pulled it closer to her. Then she popped the bubble and handled the gun. She pointed it at the two fearing heads in charge and released it. Everyone gasped. But the gun didn't release a bullet, but a ray. Buttercup then went to untie them and the rope didn't explode. Whew! Thank goodness.

I said, "Good job girls," when Buttercup and Bubbles grabbed me and tied me up.


	2. The Plan(part one)

**I forgot to do this earlier but I don't own any of the characters except the background characters like classmates and such. The MPGZ AND MRBZ and other people from ACDC town were created by IcebatofValikinRRBZ8**

Momoko's POV

I had to break free. I have to meet my sweetheart in 6 minutes. I tried to wiggle free from their grasps. Then a strong wind blew over. It is so cold. Well it is October 26th. This Friday was the Halloween dance.

Then they grabbed me and started flying to a wretched dirty house, also known to be owned by the RRBZ and Mojo Jojo. They took me inside of the house and down to the lab of Mojo Jojo. Mojo and his stupid son Brick were waiting.

"What took so long?" asked Brick. "She is quite the feisty one," said Bubbles putting me down. "Brick, I don't know what you did to my best friends," I said," but you won't get away with it." He took out a watch and started swaying it back and forth as he said,"You are now getting sleepy," and I fell asleep.

* * *

Brick's POV

"Blossom is asleep, monkey," I said to Mojo Jojo. "Okay, Blossom, when I snap my fingers and say Butch is a perverted idiot, you'll do anything I say." I snapped and said, "Butch is a perverted idiot." "Wake up," I said. She woke up. "When I snap and say whatever, you'll stop listening to me and follow your own rules." I snapped and said, "Whatever." She then took away grasp from Buttercup and Bubbles and they themselves snapped out of the daze and all three of them flew out really fast. Like they have anything to do with their lives.

* * *

Buttercup's POV

I flew so fast I blew a few people's skirts and shirts off. I then came to an alley. I was about to detransform before I saw four guys. One of them was Mitch. Two of them were using crack. One was using heroin. Mitch had a can of alcoholic beer in one hand, and in other, a cigarette. They saw me an looked uneasily. "Don't tell our parents Buttercup," said one of them. I just flew to the top of the building and detransformed behind a chimney.I went down and ran over there as Kaoru.

I looked at Mitch. "Mitch, what the heck are you doing?" "How did you know I was here?" he asked. "Buttercup came and told me she saw you smoking and drinking." "You know Buttercup?" asked one of the boys. "Hell yeah I do!" I yelled. Mitch told me to quiet. "This is my first time smoking," Mitch said. "Lighten up, Kaoru." I was walking away as I said," Mitch, as your friend, I hope you actually want to date and not get arrested for under aged drinking."

As I was walking away, someone grabbed my arm and I was about to kicked them in the face, but it was Mitch. "What do you want drunkie?" "High school is about first times, so that was my first and only time do you know what," he siad. "You promise?" I asked. "I solemnly swear I am not lying," he said with his hand over his chest. I laughed. "I even made a list, you wanna see?" he asked pulling a list out of his pocket.

10 High School Senior To-Dos

Do drugs

Drink alcohol

Have sex

go streaking in the park

Do ten pranks on the principal in a day

go skinny dip in Princess' pool

Steal something unvaluable

Make out with Himeko Morbucks

Go to a strip club

Date a nerd for a week and epically embarrass her when we break up

Mitch crossed out do drugs, drink alcohol, go to a strip club, and make out with Princess.

"Just the typical high school crap I guess," I said. "But, you actually made out with her, like frenching and all?" I asked him shocked. "Frenching and all, K, frenching and all," he replied. "It was disgustingly gross." "I can imagine," I told him.

* * *

Airisu's POV

I went back in the direction I came. I caught up to Chaud. "Hey beautiful, what's up?" he asked me. I stepped in front of him and stopped him and yelled, "What's up is that you stole my phone!" "Sure took ya long 'nough," he said while giving it back to me. "Thank you, "I said, angrily grabbing my phone.

As I left I punched him in the gut and ran. He flew in front of me and punched me in the gut. I spat out blood. I kicked him in the face and he got bruised and he spat out a tooth. We continue our bloody bash. He was extremely bloody. I broke down crying on the sidewalk and the people around us were still cowering because he was a supervillian so they were no match for him.

That's when I saw a part of my counterpart I never saw before. He grabbed me bridal style and took me to his house. When he walked in, his brothers were completely shocked to see me in their brother's arms. "Dude, you fought a girl that wasn't Iris?" asked Geo. "I have all new respect for you bro," he said causing him to get a kick to the stomach.

He took me to a cellar and put me in a chair and tied me. He put tape on my mouth and went to a machine and pressed a few buttons. I couldn't get loose. A ray blasted me and all of my cuts cleared up. He did the same to himself. The freaky part was he said the unthinkable. "I'm sorry, it was wrong of me to fight you." "I'm sorry too, I shouldn't have started the fight," I said to him. We shook it out and I went my way.

I arrived at Professor Lord's lab and went inside and found Meiru and Misora waiting impatiently for me. "What took you so long!" yelled Misora. "I ran into some trouble." ''Not even going to ask," said Misora.

"Girls, girls, we have a matter to discuss," said Professor Lord. "The net police have been taking care of the trouble here in ACDC town, but the PPGZ have too much trouble to handle, so for a while, you girls need to go and help the PPGZ defeat the supervillians, monsters, and criminals of Townsville." "Why can't the police help them?" asked Meiru. "The police there are as dumb and doorknobs," he replied. "But, we are in school right now, so," I pointed out. "I have that covered," he started. "Tonight, you girls will release at least a month's worth of oil damage inside your school, so that you have and excuse to go to another town for educational purposes." "If you succeed in this mission, I can enroll you into Townsville High, the ppgz's school." "Senior year is a time to do crap like that," said Misora while smirking. "I'm guessing you want to destroy the cafeteria right?" I asked her. "Can't they serve us decent food, so of course I am," she replied. "Wait, Professor, what if they check the video to find out how it happened?" asked Meiru. "You will have invisible liquid to ingest so you can break the pipes," Professor replied. "Anymore questions?" "Okay then meet me here at 11:30 tonight." ''Yes Professor," we replied in unison.


	3. Secrets Out

**Airisu- Iris is her MPGZ form-red**

 **Meiru- Maylu is her MPGZ form-blue**

 **Misora- Sonia is her MPGZ form-green**

 **Chaud- red-Iris' counterpart**

 **Lan- blue- Maylu's counterpart**

 **Geo- green-Sonia's counterpart**

Airisu's POV

We were in our high school now and I was targeting the dance studio, cafeteria, auditorium, and the band and orchestra rooms. I burst one pipe and the alarm went off. I quickly ran to the other places and burst the pipes as well. I ran back outside and slipped out of the invisibility costume and ran back home and climbed up the window.

I wonder if my mom left my dinner in the microwave? I told her I would be late coming home from "work". I went to the kitchen and looks in the microwave and saw a plate of spaghetti and meatballs. I looked inside the fridge and found left over soda and a piece of strawberry shortcake with a fluffy whipped topping and sprinkled with light pink sugar. I grabbed a tray and took my food back to my room. I looked at the clock and it said 10:25pm. I knew I wouldn't have to go to school tomorrow morning so I decided to watch good old television.

My favorite show was TalkTyme. They were showing the episode that the Mpgz and Mrbz were asked by fans some questions about ourselves.

"Konichiwa or good afternoon, Japan," said the host, Strawberry Sass. " Today on TalkTyme, we have our favorite counterparts of love and hate, Mpgz and Mrbz!" "Hi, guys and girls." "Hey, Strawberry, it is an honor to be here," Maylu said. "The honor is all mine, I'm glad I was able to get you guys to come on the show." Strawberry said, " Everyone wants to start with our super leaders, Iris and Chaud." "Our first caller is Samantha, visiting from the UK."

"Hello, My name is Samantha, but most people call me Sam." "Well Sam, you are one hot girl," said Geo. "Shut it Geo," said Chaud. Samantha blushed. "Thank you, but my question is, have you guys ever thought of change your outfits Mpgz," "The Mrbz did, why don't you?" "We are actually working on that, but thanks for asking," I said. "My second question is," "Have you girls ever had boyfriends?" I blushed. "I gone through 1 or 2," I said. Sonia and Maylu snickered behind me. "More like 14 or 17," said Sonia. Everyone laughed. "Oh shut it, it isn't like you've ever dated anyone Chaud. "Actually I have had 5 or 6 girlfriends in the past." "My last question is for both of you," said Samantha. "Have you guys ever heard of the Ppgz or the Rrbz?" "Of course we have, but we've only met the Rrbz," replied Chaud. I nodded in agrement. "It's as if the Ppgz don't even know that there are Hero and Villian Cons each year?" said Lan.

Outside my window I saw a lightning strike near my school then I saw smoke from that direction. Out of nowhere Sonia and Maylu came and knocked on my window. I transformed and climbed out of the window and we went to the school. There was oil, and fire. Not a good combination. "We have to go girls, cause eventually our parents and siblings will wake up to see we are missing," I said. "But, the fire we can help," said Maylu. "I know, but risk our secret, and not to mention my parents would freak out if I wasn't at home and firefighters were blaring their sirens." "Fine, I guess you're right," she said dejected. "I just wanted to feel needed to ACDC town again." "I guess once again the authorities will take care of this." And with that we left back home. But I just couldn't shake off what Maylu had said about feeling needed. "It's a good thing that we will feel needed in Townsville," I whispered to myself as I turned the light off to go to sleep. "At least I hope."

Blossom's POV

I was on my way to Professor's house when Kaitlyn( A.K.A Bunny) came over to me and asked me the strangest question. "Have you ever heard of a town called ACDC town?" "No, but I look it up." "Why?" "There was an oil and lightning reaction there yesterday night." "Ooh, I hope anyone wasn't hurt." We walked in the lab and saw a yelling Ken, who was now a normal...ish 14 year old boy, and an angry professor. "So, because I get one 99% on a test I can't go to the movies with my friends!?" "Ken, I am sorry, but that is that." "That is the lowest score you've ever gotten." Then Kaitlyn spoke up and said, "Well I feel dumb." "Ok, if I can't go, I'll tell them the big secret you've kept from them, the 3 years they've been superheroes!" "What secret, professor?" I asked. "Fine, Ken you can go, but you are grounded." "It's not like it is a big deal that they are the only Powerpuffs in the world," Ken muttered to himself as he stormed off. My signiture big red, now small magenta bow had super hearing. "Uh, Professor, can I use your computer?" I asked. He nodded yes and went back to work.

I typed in 'Powerpuffs around the world' and I saw a huge list of powerpuffs.

Powerpuff Girls- Townsville, USA- Blossom, Bubbles, and Buttercup Utonium. Deceased Bunny Utonium

Powerpuff Girls D- Unknown, Unknown- Blossom, Bubbles, Buttercup, and Bunny Utonium

Powerpuff Girls Z- Townsville, Japan- Blossom, Buttercup, Bubbles, Bunny

"That's us," Kaitlyn said as she pointed to the PPGZ

MegaMan Girls Z- ACDC Town, Japan- Iris, Maylu, and Sonia

"Wait, click on the latest town news," Bunny told me.

ACDC TOWN NEWS

NO SCHOOL FOR ACDC HIGHSCHOOL!

Yesterday night a mysterious oil breaking and a lightning strike burns down ACDC Town's Most honored highschool. A mysterious oil pipe burst spills all over the school. Then to make matters worse, a lightning strike hit the tree sitting in the middle of the school garden, causing it to catch fire on the tree and the other plants. Then as more plants burnt the fire managed to get it's way to the oil causing the entire building to go up in flames. That is all that is known by police and other investigators. But the question everyone is asking here in ACDC Town is why didn't our beloved MPGZ come and help us in our time of need. Some say it's the police's fault and some say it was the Hero Con's fault, with it being tommorow through Friday, Four days, but who really knows besides our beloved super team.

"What is Hero Con?" Kaitlyn asked. "I don't know," I replied. "But I intend to find out." Then I felt this urge to go to professor's lab and grab the chemical X. Without having any idea why, I stood up and headed to the direction of the lab and typed in the code of the safe he kept it in and grabbed it and walked out to, oh no!


	4. Animals vs Elements

**Airisu- Iris is her MPGZ form-red**

 **Meiru- Maylu is her MPGZ form-blue**

 **Misora- Sonia is her MPGZ form-green**

 **Chaud- red-Iris' counterpart**

 **Lan- blue- Maylu's counterpart**

 **Geo- green-Sonia's counterpart**

Bubble's POV

I was transformed and in front of the Jojo house residence. But I didn't know why. I was so lost in thought, I almost didn't see Blossom, with a bottle of what looked like chemical Z. Suddenly, I had no control in my movement and I opened the door for her and we both went to Mojo's lab and met Buttercup waiting for us, but something was different about her. It was her eyes! They were white and not a light lime green color. They were similar to this girl in our class.

"Well, well, well, Bubbles, it so not for you to join us today," said Butch. "Thank you Blossom," said Brick grabbing the elixer out of Blossom's hands and dropping it inside some contraption. "Yo, Monkey turd, we got your stupid chemical stuff, now your end of the deal," said Boomer, with him and Butch holding out their hands with fake innocent expressions on their faces. "Fine, a deal is a deal, my sons," Mojo said, while given them both a new phone, each in their signature color and mark with a black R on the back of the cases. Brick got the same type of phone and he got a new laptop too. "Thanks for the laptop, Monkey, even though it might get broken again by some idiots," Brick replied while looking at his brothers. Then out of nowhere, someone new came downstairs.

"Who the hell dropped my laptop in the toilet and left it there!" yelled this new boy. He had the same color hair as Bunny, a light chestnut, with his hair was wrapped with a dark purple bandana. His eyes were a dark purple glow and he was floating downstairs, so it was a dead give away that he was a Jojo brother. "Girls, meet Blitz Jojo." said Mojo.

"What are you guys using the chemical Z for?" Blossom demanded more than asked. "You will know in due time, Blossom, in due time," Brick replied in a mysterious and creepy way.

"I still want to know who dropped my laptop in the toilet!" Blitz yelled impatiently. "Ask the ones who broke my first and second laptop," Brick told Blitz. Blitz glared at Butch and Boomer and just as quickly as he could run, Boomer gave Butch up to Blitz. "Dude, seriously?" asked Butch. "We were both making a bathroom movie with it."

"Brick, I will ask you a very serious question," Buttercup said. "Are you sure you and Blitz are related to Dumb and Dumber over there?" "There are times I wonder the same thing,"Blitz said. "So who are you ladies?" "I am Blossom, this is Bubbles, and that is Buttercup." Soon enough Bunny raced down here.

"Took ya long enough," said Buttercup. "Whatever, anyway, who is he?" "I'm Blitz, you obviously know my idiotic friends, and my brother Brick." "Hey Brick did you ever hypnotize Bunny?" asked Boomer. "Hypnosis!" yelled Blossom. "So that's how you got us here to your fort of doom," said Buttercup. Bunny then screamed, but it wasnt just a scream it was a call.

Boom! Thump! Boom! Thump! Boom! Thump! Down came a rhinoceros, an elephant, a lion, and a swarm of bees. "My signature power," she smirked. But it turns out Blitz had a power that went it his name he covered the bees in a blanket of snow. He froze the rhino in ice and attacked the elephant with ice shards causing it to retreat. He smirked back." Two can play it that ge," she said. She screamed again and a polar bear, a snow leopard, and a wolverine. Brick took control and sent a massive heat wave and the animals left back where they came from. Butch tied Bunny up. "Can we hurry this up because I have somewhere to be," I said remembering I had choir practice at 4 and it was 3:47. "What, you need to help some orphans?" Boomer teased her. I rolled my eyes. Soon I remember my grandmother giving me a pocket knife saying that I may need to use it on boys. I managed to get the knife cut the ropes that were around my wrist. I trappee the Jojo boys in a giant bubble and cut the ropes they used on the other girl. I quickly ran back home to grab my song book and tan straight to my school Townsville Prep, used to be Townsville High before they enforced uniforms and super strict rules that apparently only Himeko can break.

Misora's POV

"It's time for phase two of our plan, the hardest part..." Airisu said, while pausing for a dramatic moment. "Asking our parents to go to Townsville High." "Actually, its Townsville Prep now," Misora said, correcting Airisu. "Yeah, yeah."


	5. Unique is out of Style

Miyako's POV

I made it just in time for choir practice. "Hello, Miyako," said Mr. Matthew. "Hello Mr. Matthew." "Join Cameron on the stage," said Mr. Matthew. I climbed the auditorium stage and stood next to Cameron, a super cute boy that every girl had a crush on, including me.

He had wavy brown hair. He always had a sly but innocent look on his face. He had bright, cute and adorable fuchsia eyes that always twinkled. Today he had on blue board shorts and a red collared light shirt. You could his muscular physique.

After choir practice, I got a text from Momoko, saying to meet her at her house.

I knocked on the silver wooden door, and a now 13 year old Kuriko.

Her peach hair reached her shoulders, as she had cut it. It was styled into a bun. She had her diamond blue ballet outfit on and bright neon blue ballet flats. She did not look happy. "Momoko, your other more popular friend arrived!" she yelled. "Kuri, are you ready to go? " asked her mom as she walked out the door. "Hello Miyako, Momoko is in her room," her mother said. Kuriko groaned and trailed after her mother.

I walked upstairs and went down the hallway until I found a door that had Momoko in pink bubble letters.

I knocked on the door. Momoko yelled, "Kuriko, go to ballet,and leave me alone or my fist and your-" "Momoko, it's me, Miyako," I heard the lock unlock and Momoko pulled me in.

I sat on her plush and soft fuchsia and red comforters on her bed. "Miyako, have you ever heard about Spillerman, Butman, Slow Runner?"asked Momoko. "Don't you mean Spiderman, Batman, and The Flash?"I asked her. "Well my mom has censored DC comic books for my sister and I for a very long time." "That's besides the point though." "Do you think we are the only town with real superheroes and villians?" "Well, yeah," I said, unsure. "Well we aren't, " Momoko said. I looked at her in shock and disbelief. She pulled me to her laptop on the table.

On the screen was a whole list of heroes and villians. I scrolled down and found what they called 'The Original Powerpuffs' I clicked it and it showed me a town named the exact same as our town. It showed me a list of links:

Powerpuff Girls

Rowdyruff Boys

Mojo Jojo

Princess Morbucks

Ganggreen Gang

The Amoeba Boys

Sedusa

Continue list (Arrow pointing downwards) ㈇1

I gasped. All of our villians were just mockeries of the original powerpuff. And so were we. I felt heartbroken. "So we are just copies of an original, we are plagurized?" I said while choking on tears. Even Kauro had her cap down, messing up her flat ironed black back length hair. Momoko was still researching. Bunny was on her phone calling the number for Hero-Villian Con.

Soon enough the room was enveloped in sadness and silence. The PPGZ no longer were as special as we thought.

Our signature colors are even a ripoff. Our hairstyles, except Kauro's-who look more like the original Brute's, was just styled a little different. Our outfits., besides the colors, we're the only originality of us.

 _'Unique is out of Style'- Miyako Gotokuji._


	6. Send Prayers

If you haven't heard the news, ISIS has attacked Paris, France, so in prayers I hope that everyone will realize that there is a lot to be thankful for.

Be thankful for the family you have, because many people in France, and here in the U.S. in California, don't have one or some of their family with them so this Thanksgiving, be thankful for those you have with you, because you may not have them forever.

With much sadness and sympathy I do wish, those who have ever lost someone to terrorist attacks, like 9/11, I am so sorry, I do hope that we can someday not fear the planes that fly over, nor fear going on a plane, nor fear going places like stadiums or skyscrapers.

GOD Bless you all, have a happy Thanksgiving and thank the Native Americans who gave us kids a week off of school! Support the N.A.R.F.!


End file.
